


Happy

by MadXWrites



Category: SMPLive, SMPLive (Minecraft)
Genre: Angst, mentions of blood/weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadXWrites/pseuds/MadXWrites
Summary: A short oneshot based off of the song Happy by Mitski





	Happy

Travis was happy.

He would come home to the house he shared with Cooper and smile at his best friend. Cooper would smile back and ask about his day, and would listen as Travis told him everything. They would later eat together and end up watching a random movie or playing a videogame. He would always go to bed with a smile on his face.

-

Travis was happy.

He was even happy when he woke up in the middle of the night to a full bladder – nothing could ruin his mood. He left his room and made his way to the bathroom in a sleepy haze, doing his business and washing his hands. The cold water hitting his skin made him mildly more awake, which may be why he noticed the basement light creeping through the bottom of the door only now and not before. He walked towards the door, and right as he was about to turn the knob, a shadow covered the light and the door flung open. The door revealed a backlit Cooper, who’s face had an expression mixed of surprise and… something else. Travis didn’t know how to classify it.

“What are you doing awake?” Travis questioned, rubbing at his right eye.

“What are _you_ doing awake?” Cooper countered, a joking smile grazing his lips.

Travis shrugged and gave a goofy smile. “Touché.”

Cooper turned off the lights and shut the door, turning to Travis with a softer smile.

“Let’s both go to bed, yeah?”

-

Travis was confused.

When Travis came home from class, he expected Cooper to be either in the kitchen or the living room, watching some trashy tv shows, as usual. When he wasn’t, Travis shrugged – maybe he was out? Travis set down his bookbag next to the door and took off his shoes, opting to be comfortable in his socks.  
He began his trek up the stairs, but when he was almost at the top, he started hearing some… strange noises. He slowed his steps and listened more intently, blushing when he realized what the sounds were. Cooper must have brought somebody home. Travis blew his cheeks up with air and quickly made his way to his room, trying to make his footsteps as quiet as possible. He felt weird about that type of stuff, even though he knew it was a normal thing, he just never felt comfortable with things relating to it, unless it was silly jokes. He locked his door and sat down at his desk, sighing. He decided playing some pc games would be a good way to kill time.

A few hours had passed Travis stretched his arms above his head. His back mildly ached from being hunched over – he sort of lost track of time and got too into his session. He decided leaving his room was probably safe by now, so he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen to make something for dinner. When he turned the corner before the kitchen, however, he was met with the sight of Cooper working over the stove. He had on just sweatpants, his bareback exposed to the room. 

It was covered in scratches.

Travis blushed again and made his way back upstairs. He could eat later.

-

Travis was worried.

The new routine became Travis coming home to a vacant first floor, Cooper either upstairs in his room with…someone…., or downstairs in the basement. He didn’t like this one bit.

It wasn’t like Cooper to just whore around – from what Travis knew of his best friend, he held himself to a certain set of standards. This just seemed out of character, and greatly so. He debated talking to Cooper, asking if everything was alright, but he talked himself out of it many times.

But after two weeks, it was bugging him too much.

Travis knocked on Cooper’s door one night when he heard motion in his room (that wasn’t that sort of motion) and nervously fidgeted with his hands. He didn’t know why he was so nervous; they were best friends that shared everything. Well, nearly everything. He jumped a little bit when Cooper opened the door, raising an eyebrow down at Travis.

“What’s up?” 

Travis smiled and clasped his hands behind his back, shrugging. “I just wanted to talk to you, we haven’t been hanging out much lately.” He felt more relaxed looking Cooper in the face, it made him feel more casual. Like old times.

The corners of Cooper’s mouth quirked up and he opened the door wider, stepping aside to let Travis walk through. The shorter boy sat on Cooper’s bed, taking in the room around him. It felt almost nostalgic; he spent so much time in this place, and yet it felt do distant. 

Cooper sat on his computer chair and spun to face Travis, his feet flying in the air for a second before settling down. “So, what did you wanna talk about?” He leaned his left elbow on his armrest.

Travis sighed and built the confidence to look the other in the eyes. When he explored the orbs meeting his gaze, he saw that they were bright – but, there was an easy-to-miss fog glazing underneath the brightness. Travis’ concerned outweighed his unease. “Are you alright?”

Cooper threw him a questioning look. “Uh yeah, I’m pretty good. Why?” He tilted his head to the side in curiosity. He seemed almost childish.

Travis pushed on, “You just haven’t been seeming like yourself lately. It’s not like you to…sleep around… I’m just worried there’s something going on that you’re not telling me.” He pouted, his frown deepening with each word. Why wouldn’t Cooper trust him with something?

Cooper looked away for a few seconds and bit his lip before sighing, turning back to face the other. “I’ve just been busy, I guess. Work has been pretty stressful lately, I guess I just wanted to do something to take off the edge.” He shrugged with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry if I’m freaking you out.”

Travis thought over what the other said before shaking his head. “Even if work is stressful, I don’t think you should be fooling around like you have been. It can’t be good for you.” He started unconsciously bouncing his leg. “And you know you can talk to me, right? I’m here for you, Cooper.” He felt like he was trying to persuade his friend into trusting him rather than reassuring him of the fact.

Cooper smiled and stood from his chair, walking over to the bed and sitting next to Travis. “I know, Trav.” He opened his arms, and Travis met him the rest of the way. They used to hug more often, but lately with what’s been going on, they never seemed to have the chance. Travis felt like he had finally come home.

They separated after a few seconds and Cooper stood, not looking away from Travis. “And if it makes you uncomfortable, I will stop sleeping around. I’ll just… go back to weed, or something.” Travis rolled his eyes but smiled.

“I’d appreciate that.”

-

Travis was happy.

Things felt like they were getting back to normal. Cooper kept his word on not sleeping around, but even then, his work kept him preoccupied most of the time. He would typically be in the main area to greet Travis when he came home from school, though, which was nice to have back. Travis didn’t know the details of his job, just that it required a lot of paperwork and research. That explained the papers scattered across Cooper’s desk in his room, but Travis still questioned what he did in the basement.

He could ask another time.

Travis came home from class one Friday and noticed Cooper was, once again, not in the kitchen or living room. Travis felt himself panic a little bit before spotting a note on the counter. 

_Trav_  
_Going out for a little while with work friends, won’t be back until late. Don’t wait up for me on dinner!_  
_But also don’t you DARE watch episode 7 tonight without me >:(_  
_-Cooper_

Travis smiled at the note and set it back down, going to the cupboard to grab a snack. He headed up to his room and took a seat at his desk. He thought back to the note: He was happy that Cooper was taking a break from all the work he was doing. And he definitely didn’t feel a little jealous about the fact that he chose to hang out with friends from work than him. Nope. Nada.

Travis decided to distract himself with another gaming session.

Hours passed and he heard the clock strike eight. Travis shut down his computer and stood, twisting his back side-to-side. His stomach grumbled, signaling that it would probably be best if he had dinner soon. Travis made his way downstairs, scrolling through his Twitter feed as he descended the steps. He was going to round the corner into kitchen, but stopped.

Light creeped through the crack of the basement door.

Curiosity overpowered hunger, and Travis decided to finally put his mind at ease and see what Cooper was up to down there. He quietly opened the door, cringing when a squeak decided to sound off, but other than that, it was mostly silent. Travis slowly descended the stairs, holding onto the wall to make his footsteps lighter. He didn’t know why he felt the need to be quiet – maybe as to not disturb Cooper if he was inside a stack of paperwork?

When the stairs ended, he peaked around the wall and sucked in a breath.

-

Travis was terrified.

It was dark, but there was enough light to make out a grainy picture.

There was splatter on the floor and walls, a bloody knife held in the air.

A body on the floor.

A body standing above it.

Cooper’s manic eyes meeting his.

Travis screamed, turning quickly to run up the stairs. He stumbled multiple times even though he used the wall for support, and barely made it out of the basement door before Cooper had grabbed him, arm around his neck.

“COOPER NO! PLEASE COOPER!” He screamed, voice cracking and tears falling from his eyes. He desperately tried to pull Cooper’s arm off of him, clawing and kicking and wiggling as much as he could. 

He felt Cooper release a shaky breath onto his neck. Travis fell silent when he felt Cooper’s other arm move.

“I’m sorry, Trav.”

Travis was gone.


End file.
